


[Podfic] pretend

by flosculatory



Series: Inception Bingo Podfics 2016 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Community: inceptiversary, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a high school AU involving candy cane grams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holiday Gifting 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336795) by [scribblscrabbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl/pseuds/scribblscrabbl). 



> this was actually written for me, so this is me giving back? 
> 
> for Inceptiversary Fluff Week, and the "Pretend couple" square on my bingo card.

**Text:** [pretend, Chapter 9 of Holiday Gifting 2015, by scribblscrabbl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5336795/chapters/13123468)  
**Length:** 6:27  
**Size:** 7 MB  
**Download:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BztmszYNurpJT3djY3Y3cWxJZkE)


End file.
